


That weird Slytherin girl

by LgbtqRainbowsnek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Good Slytherins, Hermione has other friends, I’ll add more when I remember, Morally Grey Characters, Not completely oblivious Harry, Probably eventual drarry, Probably ooc, Self-Indulgent, because she can, boggart scene, but not publicly most of the time, but shit changes, but that’s not the focus right now, for like everyone, still kinda oblivious though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21534946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LgbtqRainbowsnek/pseuds/LgbtqRainbowsnek
Summary: Taryn, like most other Hogwarts students was looking forward to her 3rd year. She was excited to go to Hogsmeade and seeing her friends again. That was, until Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban. Until she found things that she could’ve lived without knowing. Until their first Defense class turned out to be facing their greatest fears.Looks like to use what she knows, she’s going to have to break the barrier between the Slytherins and Gryffindors and join the Golden trio on their journey. This ought to be fun.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	That weird Slytherin girl

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first public fic and it’s super self-indulgent so I’m not going to be checking the books for dialogue or continuity errors.  
> I’ll be creating a separate work for details into the OC if you want to understand that, but I have no idea when that will be up because this will not be consistent with updates. And comment if I made any mistakes, I won’t really be editing this too much.  
> Also this might not be consistent with the Harry Potter Universe, I’m really just making things up as I go.  
> One last thing, I don’t own anything but the OC so please don’t sue me

It was the first day of DADA and everyone was wondering what the next year would look like. Would it be filled with stuttering again? Or incompetence? Maybe this year in light of the whole Sirius Black escapes from Azkaban thing, they would get a good teacher. Doubtful, but many students dared to hope.  


One such student, a slytherin by the name of Taryn Sparcel, was also hoping for a competent teacher, if only so the classes wouldn’t be boring. You see she had been doing an independent study on defense since first year when Quirrel was busy being afraid of his own shadow, and she had advanced quite a bit. Not that that’s surprising she read and practiced ahead in every class, eager to learn magic and afraid to fall behind.  


Anyway, as she walked with the other slytherins to defense , the blond witch overheard Draco Malfoy going on about how terrible this new teacher, Remus Lupin if she recalled, would be. Personally she didn’t care for the Malfoy boy’s thoughts. Though sometime she did try to pull him aside and explain when he’s wrong spinning to look like she cared about him not making a fool of himself. Often times it didn’t work, but hey, baby steps.  


When the almost reached the class room, the witch spotted a few Gryffindors heading the same way and surprise surprise the trio christened ‘golden’ was trailing a little ways behind.  


Taryn stared for a moment. She didn’t quite like the second youngest Weasley, too loud and quick to temper for her taste, but she did admire how loyal he was to his friends. Granger was on his left. Now Granger was someone she could get along with. The blond admired how she consumed knowledge, she was a bit bossy, and she told her as much the few times they worked together in the library. The girl was almost certain that Potter and Weasley has no clue that their third was almost friends with a ‘slimy slytherin’.  


And that brought her to the black-haired boy himself. Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, savior of the Wizarding world and blah blah blah. Taryn never quite cared for him in the past, always hearing about the great Boy-Who-Lived where ever she went.  


When she got to Hogwart she had almost expected him to act quite like Draco, pompous and full of himself, if only because he was raised that way. She was prepared to ignore him. And then she saw him at the sorting. When she heard his name, her head, like many others, snapped up to look at the boy savior.  


To say she was surprised would have been an understatement.  


The boy who she thought had been pampered and spoiled was as thin as a toothpick, maybe thinner, and his clothes, no doubt tailored for him, where still much too big. He had small round glasses that definitely didn’t look right and right before the sorting hat she had glimpsed his unnaturally bright, emerald green eyes, close to the color of hers if she thought about it.  


When she thought back to his sorting, she remembered people saying it had taken a bit longer than normal, but she felt like it had been hours.  


Thoughts had been racing through her head about how obviously neglected this boy was. He looked the age of 8 at 11 and was probably the shortest one in their year, at least among the boys. She thought about what she knew about the him, just based off past conversations and things she had overheard, and she had remembered someone had once said he was living in the muggle world, away from his ‘fame’.  


In that moment that had felt like hours, Taryn had resolved to learn more about this boy and maybe become his friend. She was going to look into his past and observe him and build a case of some sort to get him with people who would help him and give him the attention he was lacking.  


When she made her resolve she hadn’t considered what she might do if she ended up in the opposing house, which of course was exactly what happened. So over the years she built a careful friendship with Hermione Granger hoping gain herself not only a new friend, but a bit of trust from the lions. She hadn’t anticipated the troll in first year either ,but she didn’t let it stop her.  


Fast forward to third year and she had one Gryffindor friend and an unnecessary amount of information on Harry Potter, bordering on stalkish. She probably knew more about him and his history than he did, but she wasn’t one to do things half way. In her defense her research had uncovered much more questionable things about not only Harry, but her teachers and the law as well.  


But they would get to that later, right now, the green eyed witch was pulled out of her thought as they arrived at to the class.  


She, like many others, was content to wait quietly until Professor Lupin got there, but fate had another plan for this soon to be headache inducing day.  


Seconds after she had stopped to stand by a wall and wait to go in, Draco was already striding towards the 3 Gryffindors.  


“How was the train ride, Potter.” Draco taunted ,”Did you really scream and faint like a little girl?”  


Harry clenched his fists, as did Ron, while Hermione looked prepared to stop any fights from happening before they began. Taryn just kissed the silence goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... you’re still here.


End file.
